You know what they do to guys like us in prison
by xLIVExEVILxSTEALxCOOKIESx
Summary: based on the song by my chemical romance You know what they do to guys like us in prison. My chemical Romance is a group of criminals on the run from the police, with Gerards resurfacing memories of the only girl he's ever loved driving him to the brink of insanity things get complicated. Nobody knows the trouble he's seen. Rated for swearing and killing
1. I never told you what I do for a living

**You know what they do to guys like us in prison**

Gerard smirked as he sipped his coffee, discreetly looking around the crowded restaurant, next to him Ray chatted with Bob about this and that. Frank and Mikey sat across from him, the former with a dangerous grin and the latter with a poker face. As bored as he looked, Mikey too was gazing around.

It happened in a second, a group of five stood up and drew arms, Gerard and co. didn't miss a beat as they stood and did the same. The two groups stared at each other with mirrored smirks while 40 terrified patrons watched, or ducked under tables. One girl took out her cell phone, with obvious intentions of calling emergency services.

"I'd put that away if I were you, darling" Gerard drawled without looking away from his opponents.

"Doesn't matter anyway" Stated the man opposite Gerard conversationally

"Oh?"

"Yea, the sound of gunshots will drag any cop in earshot here"

And with that, the shots rang out; there was blood as innocent people were caught in the crossfire. Gerard found himself disturbed and fascinated at the same time. A loud swear alerted him that one of the opposing gang members had been shot.

_The leg, probably Mikey then _Mikey liked to shoot people in the leg because it was the most painful yet non-lethal place to get shot. Frank would go crazy, releasing shots in an apparently haphazard way that never missed its target. Ray was controlled, he had the best aim of all of them, known to take out any enemy in one hit, and that's exactly what he did. Bobs style resembled Mikeys closely, but he would always aim for the artery in the thigh, ensuring they'd be dead in seconds. Gerard shot at the heart and the head, often he had been accused of overkill by his teammates, he didn't really care; it was the blood that fascinated him. It would come gushing like a crimson river from open wounds, drowning his victims as they lay in a puddle of their own blood as they gasped out their last breaths.

The battle ended quickly

"Let's get out of here" Mikey said, coolly, Gerard was still panting with adrenalin, Frank laughing his head off while Ray shook his head, his fro bouncing

"There's too many witnesses" He said, Bob nodded and was about to reply when an outside voice flooded the restaurant

"We have the place surrounded, Come with your arms in the air!"

At once, the group all turned to Gerard with eyes that trusted him implicitly.

"C'mon, we're getting out of here" Gerard announced and they followed him into the back room where there were cowering kitchen staff.

"I chose this place for a reason" Gerard grinned and opened a trap door on the ground, raising dust into the air. They all quickly huddled in and ran down the stairs into a long tunnel that they sprinted down. By the time they'd reached the end of the tunnel they were all saturated in sweat, panting heavily. Gerard grinned and loosened the red tie around his neck and ran a hand through his mop of black hair

"That was fucking fantastic!" He exclaimed

"Yea, great fun" Mikey said sarcastically

"What now, boss?" Frank asked sardonically, he had brought them to a dead end and he was sure there were cops on their tail

Gerard opened another trap door, this one in the ceiling and grinned "I know a place we can go"

**--**

"Lady it's me!" Gerard hollered as he stood by the door. It was the dead of night and they were in the centre of a forest in front of a small cottage. It had taken them hours to get here and Gerard seemed to be the only one who wasn't irritated. Mikey looked at the cottage carefully, it seemed familiar.

Suddenly the door was thrown open "Party Poison!" A blonde woman in her thirties cried and locked her arms around him "Kobra Kid!" she exclaimed and hugged Mikey –who stood stiffly in her embrace- too.

Ray and Bob raised questioning brows at each other, having a silent conversation.

"Come in, come in!" Ushered the woman and they all went in, soon they were all sat around a table, with coffee and cakes while the woman explained how she knew Gerard and Mikey

"I was like an auntie to them, you know the cool auntie that helps you sneak into and out a places" She winked at Gerard who laughed at the fond memories

"What's with the nicknames?" Frank asked with an excited face

"They're kinda like aliases, call me paranoid but there's a lot you can do with a name these days" The blonde nodded and added as an afterthought "My name's Lady, Lady of the house, by the way, but you kids can call me Lady"

"We're in our twenties" Muttered Mikey but Frank grinned wider than before

"Okay then, I want… Fun Ghoul!" he decided

"Jet star" Ray smirked

Bob thought for several seconds before deciding "Bulletproof danger heart"

The room was silent before they all burst out laughing –even Mikey smirked-

"It's a bit of a mouthful isn't it?" Gerard asked between guffaws, Bob just shrugged and drank his coffee. Which reminded Gerard …

Mikey was in the middle of talking to Lady –"I swear it was Party Poison over there who killed your plants"- when he saw Gerard from the corner of his eye "Oh stop staring and just take it" he groaned and Gerard grinned before taking the coffee and knocking it back.

"Y'know if we're on the run we're gonna need to change our look again" Ray pointed out

"Just don't leave the cottage, I'll buy you some clothes tomorrow, and hair dye" Lady nodded "Now off to bed with yee"

**--**

They all slept in the one guest bedroom together, scattered around the small room lying and staring up at the ceiling

"Hey Ge- I mean Party Poison" Frank started

"Yea?"

"How did you know about the tunnel in that restaurant?"

Gerard could feel the room listening "I knew the girl who ran it, well her parents ran it, but she showed it to me"

From the tone of his voice they could tell that this girl, whoever she was, was important to him and that it pained him to talk of her. Mikeys' eyes darkened with memories.

When Gerard was 16 he ran away from home, leaving behind his many tormentors but also his brother, Mikey. Mikey had been hurt by this, Gerard had come back three years later, looking haunted and with an alcohol addiction. He refused to talk about what had happened and not long after that they met Frank and Ray and Bob and they formed a group of thrill seekers, firing bullets to get back at the society that screwed them over.

_Gerard slumped down onto a swing in the deserted playground and sighed, running away probably wasn't the best idea. He didn't have much money and with his appearance everyone seemed to think he was a criminal. His pride wouldn't let him go back home, the sun was setting anyway so travelling in the dark was probably a bad idea when you're on foot._

"_I suppose staying here would be a bad idea too" he muttered _

"_Come stay with me then!" A girls voice sounded above him, he looked up in surprise at the smiling girl in front of him, she looked at least seventeen but it was hard to tell._

"_What?" He asked incredulously, the girl merely smirked brushing a stray strand of blonde hair out of her face _

"_I said, come with me, my family has a guest bedroom and you don't look particularly dangerous, I mean how good of a killer could you be if you didn't see me coming?" she asked mockingly, blue eyes twinkling in amusement _

"_Is this the part where you lure me to a van where a big man with an axe kills me?" Gerard asked but got up anyway, the worst thing that could happen was that he'd get tortured and killed, but judging by the people he'd seen in the neighbourhood so far that was likely to happen anyway_

"_Don't worry, sweetie, there's no need for an axe-man, I could kill you all by myself"_

"_I like you" Gerard decided _

"_Good, the name's Quente" she smiled _

"_Gerard, and are you sure Quente is a real name?" _

Gerard was brought from his musings by Bobs' voice

"What if they get us?"

"They won't" Gerard said determinedly

"But what if they do?" Bob pressed

"They won't" Gerard repeated and his voice brooked no arguments.

It wasn't long before they all fell asleep, Gerard being the last, reluctant to sleep as he knew the person who would appear in his dreams. _Quente._

**--**

**AN**

Okay so that was the first chapter. Review please ^-^

Oh and I know that Bob doesn't actually have a killjoy name so I typed his name into a killjoy name machine thing… and that's what came up


	2. The ghost of you

**You know what they do to guys like us in prison**

**Chapter 2**

**The ghost of you **

_Gerard and Quente became very close over the next few months, he would help out at the restaurant, the business hadn't really taken off yet but it was about to, he could feel it. It had taken weeks for Quentes' parents to accept and trust him but when they did, he found himself trusting them too. The family atmosphere made him think of Mikey. He would have hated it there. Mikey never really liked anyone in his business, except Gerard. Gerard spent a lot of days guilty about leaving but Quente dulled the pain. She made him laugh and her beautiful yet tragic artwork made him want to cry. She was truly an artist, she said the same to him when he showed her his comics that he'd drawn up, and the music he sang. They were practically joined together at the hip; everyone would joke about how they'd end up married. l They'd laugh it off at first but after they got together they'd just smile adoringly at each other. Sometimes they'd say "We are married!" just to give the locals heart attacks._

_Live was good. And then it ended and for the first time, Gerard did not find blood fascinating in the least. _

Gerard woke first in a cold sweat. He quietly washed his face in the sink downstairs and checked the clock. 2:58 pm. Gerard wondered distractedly if the others would get up soon.

"Nightmare?" Came the drawl from the front door. Lady was standing with at least six bags full to the brim, Gerard decided to help her taking four bags

"Memories" he said simply and Lady squeezed his shoulder

"Well go wake those sloths, I've your new clothes, and they're fabulous so don't give me any sass!" she continued

Gerard scoffed "Since when have I been sassy"

"I myself am personally offended" Came Mikeys voice from the doorway that led to the guest room "Sloths? Really?"

"Who cares, I wanna see the new outfits!" Frank bounced into the room, followed by his less than enthusiastic team mates

Lady pulled out a garment from her bag "I hope you guys don't mind matching"

****

Gerard looked in the mirror; he was almost unrecognizable even to himself. The black band of makeup across his eyes had been replaced by black eye-shadow and his long black hair had been cropped short and dyed white. His once bare hands were now covered with leather gloves. His black dress shirt with red tie and black jeans had been replaced with a black marching band outfit. The rest of them were in similar attire though Mikeys marching jacket went down longer than the others and had a thick belt at the waist. Frank tore the sleeves off his (much to Ladys' chagrin) to reveal white and black softer fabric with a cross that was sewn onto the shoulder courtesy of Lady. Bobs was more of a jumper than a jacket and Rays was pretty standard, like Gerard's. All of them had their MCR bands taken off their arms (for is there any more of a giveaway than their gang name on them?) Of all of them, Mikey had probably the most unrecognizable. His huge glasses were replaced with contact lenses and lots of black smudged around his chocolate brown eyes. His beloved beanie was taken away, leaving his now black hair combed to the front. He looked a hell of a lot more dangerous. Franks hair had already been growing out so they just dyed it all black and removed all extravagant make up and even his earrings. Bob combed his hair to the front in a side fringe and Ray tamed his fro with gel. They didn't look much different but they were skilled in the art of blending in so it really wasn't a problem.

They spent the rest of the week with Lady before parting ways with her.

**Imissmymom**

"What now?" Frank asked as they stopped at the edge of the forest

"We're gonna have to lay low for a while, no outlandish stunts" Mikey said, looking at Gerard

"Mikeys right, and don't worry I won't get drunk and do something stupid, I'm not an alcoholic anymore" Gerard said honestly and they all nodded once and made their way for a motel. It was going to be a while before anything fun would happen. Oh how wrong they were.

****

They stayed a month in the motel before packing their bags, even with the disguises; it was dangerous to stay in one place for too long. Unfortunately they were too late.

"There are cops outside!" Frank said from the window, they'd all heard the sirens and were already ready to leave.

"Let's leave them a surprise" Gerard grinned and set fire to the room as they left, the fire spread faster than anticipated and they soon took to crawling along the floor as to not choke on the smoke. Gerard opened the door that they knew lead to the outside door and they all rushed out, Bob was the last to leave and as he did the flames licked at his arm and he tried not to scream, biting down hard on an cloth covered knife to mute his anguish.

"We'll take care of it later, let's go!" Bob assured his worried team who had all frozen as he ripped off his own sleeve to reveal third degree burns.

But it was too late and they were surrounded. It was blur as they were arrested, even as they were question Gerard was shocked, he said nothing but he didn't need to; all the evidence over the years piled against them and they were thrown into separate cells. Left to rot. Gerard didn't even look up at his cellmate, he stared blankly at the grimy wall for what must have been hours. He felt numb.

Then his cellmate spoke "Welcome to hell"

Gerard looked up at the well-built man that towered over Gerard who was sitting "Hell, hmm I expected more of a burning sensation"

The large man just grinned sharkishly at him "Okay smartass, let's see you keep that wit in here" and he went back to what he was doing before. Gerard went back to doing nothing.


	3. THE END

**You know what they do to guys like us in prison **

**THE END **

_**3 years later **_

Gerard sat with his back to the cell wall as he bounced a small rubber ball against the wall opposite him. He took no notice of his cell mate as he was absorbed in his thoughts.

_I didn't kill him _

**Bounce**

_The man who killed Quente_

**Bounce **

_The man I started this whole thing for_

**Bounce **

_I didn't kill him_

**Bounce **

And now I'm gonna die

**Bounce **

_Not just me_

**Bounce **

_Mikey _

**Bounce**

_Frank_

**Bounce **

_Bob _

**Bounce **

_Ray _

**Bounce **

_We're all gonna die _

The ball faltered and bounced once more before rolling away. Gerard closed his eyes

****

Frank sat in his own cell, bouncing a ball against the cell wall from where he sat on his bench his mind was blank as he threw the ball against the wall, blank as the ball bounced and blank as he deftly caught it again and again.

He was knocked from his reverie by sudden warmth beside him "Remember me?" the voice asked

"No"

**Bounce **

"No"

**Bounce**

"No"

The ball fell to the side where it was ignored.

_I want to die _Frank thought that night as he curled up into a protective ball.

**Idontrememberwhyrememberyou?**

Ray looked to his side; his cellmate twirled the small blade he managed to sneak in in calloused fingers threateningly. Ray sighed and leaned back against the wall

_Why don't they just kill us already, or let us out on good behaviour _Ray wondered, then snorted at his own thoughts _There's no way that Frank is behaving himself, or even Gerard. Bob, Mikey and I have a chance _Ray shook his head _No, good behaviour means helping out and knowing Mikey he's completely __shut himself off and Bob will help his captors when pigs fly I haven't done much either_

Ray sighed _we're not getting out of this _

**Mycellmatesakiller **

Mikey and Bob shared a cell. Mikey had barely spoken in the last three years and Bob had done nothing much either. He knew that now that they were caught they were was no escape, he'd spent the entire first year trying to figure out how to get out of that dump but he couldn't find a way to get them all out and he wouldn't leave without any of them. They were his brothers.

Their cell door was thrust open "Toro, Way, it's time"

Mikey and Bob stood at the same time and followed the warden

"Time to die" Mikey whispered and Bob nodded. They had requested for them all to die together. It only seemed fitting.

They walked into a room with several offices some doctors and Gerard, Ray and Frank.

Frank hugged them both and Gerard and Ray followed

"To the end?" Gerard smiled morbidly and it was returned by his teammates

"To the end" They agreed.

As the needles that were to end their lives were stuck in their arms Gerard looked around at his brothers, it would be an insult to think of them as less. They all took their injections silently and as the black clouded his eyes Gerard had one thought

_Quente_

**Lifeisbutadreamforthedead **

**Theywokeup**


End file.
